The application of food coating to food products is a common practice in the food industry and used in many different food preparation processes. In an industrial scale production line, the continuous application of food coatings, for example, breading, flour, or another type of powdered or fine granular of coating material, poses challenges particularly when the coating material has high adhesion properties or a high moisture level, for example, in the range of about 10 to about 25% moisture content. In some cases, the moisture level of the coating material may be low to start, but it increases over time as it continuously contacts food products that have high moisture content. In that regard, the food products (or a batter coating on the food products, if battered) may transfer moisture to the coating material as the food products and coating material recirculate together through a coating machine.
In cases of high adhesion properties or high moisture level, there is an increased tendency for bridging, clumping, and clogging of the coating material, leading to flow interruptions or inconsistencies that are undesirable in continuous coating application processes. Such flow interruptions not only decrease the system through-put, but also may create a variance in the visual, texture, weight, and/or flavor aspects of the coated food products. As a result of such interruptions, the product must often be rejected, discarded, or sold at lower prices, resulting in significant losses for the food processor.
Therefore, there exists a need for improvements in food product coating for continuous and consistent coating results, particularly when the coating material has high adhesion properties or a high moisture level.